The present invention relates to an apparatus for sliver can controlling in a spinning mill having a plurality of spinning machines each comprising a plurality of spinning stations. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus for controlling the transportation of a full sliver can to a specific destination adjacent to a spinning station in response to a signal transmitted therefrom signaling the need for replacement of its nearly empty sliver can with the full one.
According to a conventional procedure in a spinning mill having a plurality of spinning machines each of which comprises a plurality of individual working or spinning stations, e.g. of an open-end type, each having a sliver can or container for holding therein a strand of sliver to be fed continuously to its associated spinning unit, it has been customary practice that a workman walks around each of the spinning machines to check visually for the remaining quantity of sliver in each of the sliver cans and, when any can is found which is about to be emptied and therefore needs be replaced with a full one, he walks to where full sliver cans are stored to bring one of them back to the spinning station is question.
Sliver can replacing thus includes visual checking for the remaining quantities at the respective spinning stations and the bringing of a full sliver can to each of the spinning stations as required. This causes a lot of trouble for production personnel. For female workers, in particular, the operation is extremely laborious. This conventional procedure is further disadvantageous not only with regard to the productivity of the spinning machines in that a great deal of non-productive time may be consumed unless empty cans are observed in a timely manner and full cans are brought to their destinations in a systematic manner, but also with regard to labor saving in that more labor is required in a spinning mill having more installations of spinning machines.
An object of the present invention is therefore to remove the above disadvantages and drawbacks by providing an apparatus for sliver can controlling adapted for use with a spinning machine, the use of which apparatus reduces the troubles associated with sliver can replacement and permits a more rational system of sliver can control.